This invention relates to a method for preparing a catalyst for an isotopic exchange column, according to which to carrier particles whereon at least one metal from group VIII of the periodic element system is fixed, is added an hydrophobic organic material.
The catalyst prepared according to the above method is mainly intended to be used in an isotopic exchange column which is part of an equipment for separating tritium from aqueous effluents and in which the aqueous effluents are lead in counter-current to gaseous hydrogen.
A catalyst of such kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,976. Said known catalyst is comprised of preferably porous carrier particles such as carbon, whereon a metal from group VIII of the periodic element system is fixed and which are thereafter coated with a hydrophobic covering, for example from polytetrafluorethylene, by dipping the metal-coated carried particles into or spraying same with a solution or suspension of the hydrophobic material, and thereafter vaporizing the liquid. Afterwards the particles are generally further sintered together by heating.